95th Annual Hunger Games Ivy King
by DeziGirl
Summary: Ivy King is a 15 year old taking care of her ittle sister by herslef, her father is a drunk. What will happen when she goes into the arena?
1. Chapter 1

IVY KING

Sweat poured down my face as I circled the meat in satisfactory. 2 hours over the fire can make you like that. It was cooked thoroughly enough for the feast tonight. After the reaping. It couldn't be me, or Faith Dells or Dallas Rockwind, we had all had our names in their 4 times, unlike Dallas' older sister Reese, she took tesserae, she had her name in 39 times. But still, 39 times is tiny compared to the thousands of children in District 11. I winced, for the moment I let my mind move from the meat, my hand landed flat on the grill. I shrieked in pain and jumped back a few feet. My hand was red. It burned horribly and I was forced to leave my duty by the fire and rinse my aching hand under the faucet. If I were to be drawn for the reaping, the capitol would fix this minor injury. I forced my hand from the freezing relief and back to cooking. The rest of the hour I had to work with one hand, while my other was cradled in my shirt pocket. Carlianne, my younger sister, hopped into the kitchen. She inhaled the sweet smell of Meatloaf, the rare treat my occasional squirrel catch would bring into our home. She reached to grab a chunk of meat and seized her hand. "For tonight. After were all safe for another year." She sighed, her brown hair brushing her forehead. At eight she was one to have an attitude. "I'm safe for another 4 years." She retorted stuck out her tongue and with that stormed out. I sighed. She really didn't know how lucky she was.

I looked stunning in a simple pink dress down to the knees. My hair was in a French braid down to the middle of my back. I took in the sight through the pool of water from the recent downpour. I reached for the comfort of my mother's silver locket. I panicked when I realized its absence. I searched throughout the house for 10 minutes until I stopped and checked my pocket. With relief I pulled it out and placed it on my neck. Looking at the run down clock at the wall, I went in search of Carlianne. In minutes she was wearing my old white dress that went a little past her knees. Tied around her waist was a blue silk ribbon. It fit her perfectly. "Here, let me do your hair." I suggested, I grabbed a blue rubber band and did a simple ponytail. I stood back to admire my work. I pursed my lips, something was missing. I grabbed my necklace and put it on her. Now she was perfect. My bratty little sister looked like an angel. Without warning she hugged me. "Don't get drawn Ivy, please." She whimpered. "I won't. I won't it's only in there four times." I promised her. I glanced at the clock, 12:45. I rushed out of the house Carlianne by my side. And I prayed, for once, my father would make it on time.

When we got to the square I was ushered into the 15 year old section while Carlianne was lead to the side. I scanned the crowd for my father, but he was nowhere to be seen. I was so lost in thought I didn't even here Diamond begin to speak. Her hair was as long as mine, but died a light blue. Her eyes wore sparkling golden eyeliner. But the most disturbing was how her eyes were tattooed with three small blue hearts. "I would like to welcome you all to the 95th annual Hunger Games reaping!" She exclaimed. The only victor from 11 took his seat on the stage. He had thick black hair and a dark complexion. Diamond had finished her speech and, for a twist of things, reached into the boy's vase first. "And the Male tribute for this year's Hunger Games is…" She paused for a moment. "Quince Demure!" A muscular dude about my age, made his way up the steps. He had lighter skin, unlike most people in District 11. "Any volunteers?" Diamond asked. Nobody did. Diamond looked uncomfortable. "Moving on! To our girl tribute, for this year's annual Hunger Games, the girl tribute from district 11 is…" It wasn't me, or Faith or anyone in the fifteen year old section. It was Reese Rockwind. I spotted Dallas, his miserable face, and I knew there was only one thing I could do. I raised my hand and shouted. "I volunteer!"


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

My first thought at my outburst was; _Are you Crazy! _But after my mere second of confusion I headed boldly to the stage. I caught a glimpse of Carlianne, her face paled. I could tell she was screaming at me, but I couldn't tell what, my ears were blocked. I walked straight up to Reese. "You can't do this!" I could hear. "No Reese, you can't do this. You have a family to look after; you have Dallas, and Carson, and Blake, And Rosalie." I managed back. "Their old enough to care for themselves, you have Carlianne, you're all she has." Reese protested. "Rosalie is only 10 and Carlianne has my father." I squealed. "But does she really? I mean, does he take care of her, he's a drunk Ivy, the whole district knows that." Reese murmured. "Then you take care of her, Reese! Protect her; let her know she's not alone in this world." I pleaded. Reese's eyes fell to the floor, I knew I had won. Without a word I stepped past her onto the stage. "Ivy King." I whispered to Diamond. She nodded understandingly. I took my seat next to Quince and said nothing. Everything passed quickly, the closing ceremony, Quince and I shaking hands. The ride on the elevator in the Justice building, and it stopped their, time for goodbyes.

My first visitors were Dallas, Faith and Reese. Dallas hugged me and thanked me a million times over for volunteering. Faith just sat their quietly in agony. We were best friends. "Faith." I asked. She refused to look at me. "I know this is hard. But, I could make it out." I told her. She sat there for a few moments then said something unbelievable. "You can't Ivy! That's the problem, it's you can't make it out, not with those Careers! Come on! For gosh sakes, you cook meat and sell strawberries from your garden! It's not possible." She hung her head again. I haven't told her how I hunt with a bow and arrow. I wasn't good but at least I had a little bit of experience. The door opened. "You just watch me." Was the last thing I said to my friends.

My next visitor was my Father. My mouth hung open in surprise. "You're not drunk are you?" I asked, forcing my mouth shut. "Not today." He smiled. "Where were you when I was on stage. Why weren't you there to help Carlianne?" I asked, my anger rising. "I was late," He admitted. "They wouldn't let me through." For once I understood him. "Stay Sober." I told him. "What?" He asked as if he didn't understand. "Don't get drunk, protect Carlianne. Be there for her to watch it, let her know life still goes on." I scolded him. He nodded. "Promise me!" I shouted. "I promise I won't leave her behind." He whispered. "Keep the strawberries fresh and help Carlianne make the meat from the butchers. Do it. Don't let her down." I ordered him. "Mrs. Hanson loves to my strawberries, but wait to see if Clif Roberts, you know the pastry baker will pay a better price. Buy only what you can eat, don't let any money or food go to waste. Don't buy water, collect it from the stream and buy iodine from the apothecary shop in town, its much cheaper." I took a breath. My father nodded as if he understood. "Ok? Please, please do this for me. Dad! Are you listening?" He had zoned off. But when he heard me call him dad he snapped back. I only ever called him that before mom died. A peacekeeper came in and ordered him out. My father slowly made his way to the exit, the last thing I saw him do was blow me a kiss.

My last visitor was Carlianne. Her face was plain red with anger and she stomped into the room. "YOU PROMISED!" She screeched but then completely lost it and started bursting into tears. "It's alright.  
>I said all I could manage. She forced the tears to stop and looked up at me. "You promised me you wouldn't go onto that stage." She whimpered. "I know, but Reese's family is so much bigger than ours. And guess what?" I forced a smile. "What?" "I talked to daddy and he said he would help you fix up the garden too make it real nice and pretty, so you could sell your strawberries and make money, and have lots and lots of meatloaf to eat whenever you want!" She giggled. "Really?' She asked, a look of hope in her eyes. "Yes." I smiled again, but for real this time. "Can you do something for me Ivyyy?" She begged. "Of course anything" I told her. She unlatched my mother's locket from around her neck and placed it on my palm. I shook my head. "No, no. You keep it Carly." I insisted. "You promised, think of me when you're in that arena, think of how a big humungous ginormous meatloaf that'll be waiting for you when you come home." She smiled and hooked the locket around my neck. Just then a Peacekeeper walked in and forced me and my sister apart. "I love you Carly." I told her. And she walked out.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

The train ride was long and uneventful. Quince was unnaturally silent, chewing his food with such precaution. I decided to join him, excluding myself from the small talk at out able. Dinner was served in courses, eleven in all. The first was well-done steak, mashed potatoes and corn. The drink they served was a pink soda-like substance. I questioned my escort and she told me it was called bubbly water. "Well isn't water supposed to be clear?" Fiske, my mentor butted in. "The capitol meals are as extreme as they can make it." I nodded absently. After 3 plates over the meal, I was stuffed. It was a feeling I had never experienced. I excused myself and found the door that had my name imprinted on it. _Ivy King. _I traced my fingers over the wood. It was cold and cruel, like Gamemakers. Like the Hunger Games. _Ivy King is dead. She is alive, she will stay alive, win the Hunger Games. In two weeks. _I stumbled into the suite. The room itself was larger than my entire house. I took a minute to take in my surroundings. It felt so wrong. The closet was so far away. It took a solid minute to walk to it. I chose a long, flowing nightgown. It was tinted pink and had the designs of berries from my district on it. I felt at home wearing it. I quickly picked up my outfit and stuffed it In my bag. Then made my way to my bed and fell onto it gratefully. That night I had a dream. _I walked through my meadows at home, white fields stretching over miles and miles, flowers blooming white. The sun was the best part; it was white like the fields, beautiful. I smiled, because it was the only thing I could manage. I was so upset deep down, so all I could manage was a fake smile. A pretend one. _

_ Sometimes the clouds seem far away _

_Sometimes I feel so alone _

_Whenever the day comes to and end_

_Is it enough to smile?_

_Whene-_

I faltered, a single tear streamed down m face. I sat straight up and the world returned to its normal dreay place. I closed my eyes and the world drifted to blackness.


	4. Chapter 4

IVY KING Chapter 4

I woke up; light was streaming through the window. I wearily got up and went to my dresser. Since the

reaping, I've only been able to think negative thoughts. I picked a simple flower print dress and a thin

brown belt. Then I walked to the dining room. The room was filled with the normal people, the only one

absent was Quince. I sat down and piled my plate with sausage, bacon, eggs and pancakes flooded with

rich creamy maple syrup. I had grown accustomed to this dining room, the food, and the company that came with it. "So, Ivy," Diamond looked at me. "Do you enjoy the food here?" She asked. "Uhumph." I managed. "To bad it's the last day with these chefs. Were almost to the capitol." She smiled warmly. "Wha!" Syrup trickled from my lip. "Indeed, we are almost to my hometown." I frowned. _I was barely prepared for the train ride. Each day off of this train ensures day's closer to when I will most likely die._ Diamond stood up and crossed the dining room to the window. "Oh look! We're here!" She clapped her hands ridiculously. I jumped up and raced to the window. "Isn't it just amazing?" She smiled even more. "Sure for my last day in civilization. I," I choked; tears were welling up in my eyes. Quince entered the room and took in the sight.

A few minutes later my feet were touching the marble streets of the capitol. It was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. Women passed in cliques, always dressed in some fancy clothes. One woman I saw had a yellow wig and yellow tinted skin and a pink mini—dress. I gasped, Diamond lead me and Quince into the big hall were s sacrifices stay. We went into elevator, pressed 11 and flew up the flights. When we reached the floor we picked our rooms. I sat on my comfy couch and flipped through the huge TV and its channels. I stopped on a on a live news station, were they were replaying past Hunger Games events. I went to the phone and ordered a brownie dessert ala mode. When it came I gulped it down in over a minute. The last event that came on was the best in history. Katniss Evereen and Peeta Mellark were the victors. I was surprised they hadn't killed them both when they blackmailed the capitol. I fell into a restless sleep.

In the morning Diamond shook my shoulders and aroused me for the training session. I got dressed in a baby blue jumpsuit and headed to the training area. There Amanda Buket explained the rules. No fighting with other tributes and other things like that. Then we were off. I went to the spear throwing first. I hit the target bull's eye at the end. Then to camo, let me tell you, covering yourself purposely with mud and berries isn't fun. The last station I went to was climbing. I was all set by 1:30. In 3 days I will be in the arena. I went to all of the special events with barely noticing. The only thing I noticed was my outfit, a complete green flower print dress. It had a few birds on it and I wore a light green hat. Finally I was on the hover board on my way to the arena. Diamond was very comforting and the victor just sat with Quince quietly talking to him. When we reached the place we went underground and we got prepared. The clothes were a heavy winter coat and blue, thick sweat pants with long, tight boots. I silently waited alone with my stylist for the ticker to beep. When it did I cringed, went into the tupe, and rose to the arena.


	5. Chapter 5

Looking back on those 60 seconds, I decided that was the worst minute of my life. Worse than when I got stung by a Tracker Jacker. It wasn't fun. I scanned the arena, and the other tributes. To my right was a vast rainforest. I could see the perspiration in the trees, dripping off long vines and making the leaves into drinking cups. To my left were sandy hills, like a desert. Behind me were rocky slopes after another. I decided to make a run for the rainforest, it provided good camo if I needed to hide from malicious tributes. I braced myself to make a run for it, but then I noticed the huge cornucopia in front of me. It was piled up with survivors gear, and If I didn't go for it, the careers would. A few feet from me, lay a can of pepper spray and a small bottle of iodine. _If I can grab that I can have clean water and scare off predators. _Dong! The bell rang and I dashed off in the direction of the cornucopia, grabbing the two items on the way. I was by far the fastest out of the 24. I reached he Cornucopia first and grabbed supplies by random. Weapons and food were my first worry, along with water, but the arena can't just be dry of that. I grabbed a blue backpack and a yellow, first aid kit knapsack. Along with other supplies. I raced toward the rainforest when I felt a stab in my ankle. Looking down I noticed blood spurting from the wound on my ankle. A long, skinny capitol made arrow lodged in it. I stiffly pulled it out and through it to the side. I left a trail of blood were I walked. _Drip, drip, drip…_ I could hear my own blood falling like rain to the dusty ground. I was starting to feel light headed; I realized my steps were in a limp. Black spots danced across my vision. I ducked behind a tree near the woods. Then the world went black.

I woke up, my clothes bloodstained. I struggled to sit up and look at my ankle. The bleeding had stopped, but it was still a nasty wound. I picked up the first aid kit and unlatched it. It contained 30, tightly packed gauze bandages, 23 band aides, and 50 cleaning napkins, 2 bottles of saline and 100 Q-Tips. I got out a gauze packet, cleaning napkins and 1 bottle of saline. Carefully I twisted the saline cap open. It had a rubber top. The napkins came 2 a pack. I tore it open with my teeth. It was a white, thin fabric. I let a few drops of saline fall onto the napkin and lightly dabbed the wound. I winced. It was painful. When the wound looked clean I picked up the gauze and wound it around my leg. By the time I was finished the sky was a bright, dreamy gold color. I peeked out from the bush, 3 career tents were side by side. A campfire glowed next to them. I snuck past the campfire, into the woods. As soon as I stepped foot into the wet forest, a chill ran down my back. It was freezing, even with the winter coat adding pounds to my back. I walked as fast as I could deeper into the forest, I was aware of my surroundings. Finally, I couldn't see a thing. I rubbed my eyes, but it was no use, it was too dark. My hands felt for a place I could lie down. After a few minutes of blind search, my hands fell upon a solid hard rock. To my surprise, it dipped into a small tunnel. I had to crawl on my hands and knees for what seemed like forever. Finally, the tunnel opened up into a bigger cave. It was still small, but I could manage to make a home here. I noticed a small creek, trickling down the cave wall and then into nothingness. A bluish light shimmered from the pool. I gave off enough light for me to examine my wound again and see what was in my bags. I put my ankle right next to the water. Carefully I unwound the gauze and revealed it. It seemed to be healing. I realized I hadn't cleaned it that well earlier. The perimeter was swollen and scratched with dried blood. The best I could do was re-dressing it and hope for the best. I grabbed the blue backpack first. It was high tech and had one of those water attachments so I could have a straw in my mouth at all times. I unzipped the smallest part of the backpack and pulled out a small brown bag with drawstrings, it was about the size of my hand. Setting it aside I unzipped the next one. This pack had a packet of beef jerky and trail mix. I opened the largest pack last and found a tightly packed sleeping bag. It looked expensive and definitely capitol-made. I also found a blow-up pillow, a compass, a pair of gloves, an extra outfit and strangely of all a packet of fake, thorny vines. I realized I had also grabbed a water container and long spear. It was silver with a line running down the middle. The tip was sharper than the knife that I used to cut up the meat back home. I decided to take a look at the brown package. As I pulled the drawstrings apart the package grew before my eyes. It grew in size until it took half of the cave up and was sitting in the creek. It was an air mattress. I squealed in joy, I didn't even get _this _luxury back at home I set up my sleeping area and then went to food matters. _Let's see, Trail Mix and Mystery Meat. _ I filled up my new water bottle with the creek water. I was about to take a sip when I realized it might not be clean. It looked safe and natural, but you never know what the Gamemakers can have up their sleeves. I tapped a drop of iodine into the water and set it aside. I splashed my face with the cool, refreshing water. It was like I could feel the tired dripping off my face with the mud and dust. I forgot how small the cave was and bumped my head on the top. Pain raced to my head. My hand touched a hole in the cave and I lost my grip. When I regained the balance I was staring straight into the hole. It was high enough so something or someone's hungry mouth couldn't find it. I picked up my food and placed it inside the hole. After a few minutes of thinking, I decided to get some sleep. The sleeping bag was warm and cozy. My injured foot was hanging off of the mattress, so I let it sit on an outcast ledge. The air felt warm and tingly. It was the new environment; I'd never been outside district 11 before. I didn't know if that was the problem though, I'd been in the Capitol all week. Without trying to, my world drifted into peaceful, night darkness.


End file.
